Code Lyoko: Rising Insanity
by TheWiz99
Summary: It's a new school year at Kadic Academy and the Lyoko warriors are looking forward to a normal life after the defeat of X.A.N.A. But a mysterious new enemy has come to change that. With a more powerful and intellectual opponent, a mystery lurks of how much knowledge he posses about the origins of the Lyoko world as they rush to rebuild the Skidbladiner and save the world once more.
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnings: part I

_Expect some grammatical errors and typos. The story is written in script format._

* * *

><p><em>I been at Kadic for 3 months now. And I already put myself in much misery. This is the story of me finding the truth of who I really am.<em>

3 months ago:

(_As Aelita Hopper and Jeremy Belpois waved Mr. Belpois good bye and thanking him for the stay, they find their pals, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, William Dunbar and Yumi Ishiami already there to welcome them._)

Odd: "Well, well, well. Looks like Mr. and Ms. Einstein have returned to Kadic."

Yumi: "So Aelita, how was Jeremy's place?"

Aelita: "It was great. Jeremy's parents didn't seem to mind me staying at all."

(_Odd's bag started to move unexpectedly and make some muffled woofs._)

Odd (whispering): "Don't worry my diggdy-dog. We'll go to our dorm soon."

Ulrich: "Odd, don't tell me you brought Kiwi again."

Odd: "Ok, I won't tell you that Kiwi is in the bag."

Ulrich: "Now our room is going to smell like wet dog with that mutt."

Odd: "Well it's not my fault he's gets fleas sometimes."

Ulrich: "Well if he gets caught, don't expect a return to the past."

(_Meanwhile at the abandoned factory, a robotic insect flies down an elevator shaft and into a room. There a dome of machinery rose from the floor as the lights went on. A switch was exposed and the insect (which shows great force in flight), pulled the lever activating a computer in the room above. There on the monitor it showed a 3_D model of a large red cylinder._)

(_Back at the school, the science class has started and a new girl stood in the front of the class._)

Ms. Hertz: "Class meet our new student, Urma Clarice."

(_She had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a yellow hoodie, long gray pants, and blue sneakers._)

Ms. Hertz: "There's a seat right next to Odd."

(_There are very few and very low comments of Urma being a little cute. Sissi heard a few and quickly became jealous. As she walked to the empty chair Sissi tripped her._)

Sissi: "What a cults."

(_Class laughed except the Lyoko warriors and she gets up embarrassed as she sits next to Odd as Ms. Hertz tried to settle down the class. As Ms. Hertz started to teach, Urma starts to whisper._)

Urma: "I've been at this school for less than a day and somebody wants to ruin my life."

Odd (whispering): "Don't worry about Sissi she can be a real pain sometimes. The names Odd by the way."

Urma: "Mine's Urma if you didn't hear it the first time."

Ms. Hertz: "Alright class, today we are going to study pyrotechnics."

(_During the lecture, all the lights start to flicker. Then a wall socket started to burst into flames and the fire alarm went off._)

Ms. Hertz: "Alright everyone. Stay calm and exit the building in an orderly fashion."

(_Though there was little panic they exited out of the building safely. When they made it to the courtyard, they came across Yumi and William._)

William: "What's going on?"

Odd: "An electrical outlet just exploded out of nowhere at the science room. (smirking only slightly) Looks like we won't be having chemistry for a while now."

Aelita: "Do you think it's a X.A.N.A. attack?"

Jeremy: "Couldn't be. The outlet just overheated."

(_Just then there were multiple explosions in the building as smoke began to rise._)

Ulrich: "Do you think that many outlets **just **overheat at the same time."

Jeremy: "But we destroyed X.A.N.A. and deactivated the supercomputer. There's no way X.A.N.A. can be involved."

(_Just then Jeremy's phone began to buzz. When Jeremy opened it, he found that the screen went static with only X.A.N.A.'s symbol._)

Jeremy: "Well I guess you're right Ulrich."

(_As the fire trucks came roaring in the gang snuck into the forest. But Urma saw them._)

Urma: (whispering to herself) "Where would they be going at a time like this."

(_She decides to follow them into the woods._)

(_They safely got to the sewage entrance with Urma hiding in a bush, Jeremy's cell phone started to buzz consistently._)

Ulrich: "It's gonna blow!"

(_Jeremy threw the cell phone to Urma's location and they all took cover. Urma moved quickly up onto a thick tree unnoticed. When it exploded it set the bush on fire._)

Jeremy: "Quickly, throw away your cellphones now."

(_They did as he ask and they went into the sewer. When they closed the sewer entrance, Urma jumped down the tree._)

Urma: (Catching her breath after the burst of the adrenaline rush) "That *huff* was too close *puff* for comfort."

(_Noticing the tree she hid in starting to catch fire, she quickly perused the gang to the sewers unnoticed._)

(_Meanwhile, the warriors got to the factory and pressed the button to call for the elevator._)

Jeremy: "Be ready for anything."

(_At that moment the elevator opened revealing two men-in-black as the duo's bodies went static._)

William: "Spectors!"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed It's my first entry so R&amp;R<p> 


	2. Chapter2: New Beginnings: part II

Here's part 2 enjoy.

* * *

><p>(<em>The specters charged at them but missed.<em>)

Ulrich: "Go! Odd and I will handle them."

(_William, Jeremy, Aelita and Yumi entered the elevator to the computer room. Jeremy leaves the elevator and heads to the computer seeing the activated tower on the screen._)

Jeremy: "How could this have happened?" (He rubs his eyes as he tries to process this) "Get to the scanners so I can virtualize you into Lyoko so Aelita can deactivate the tower. The tower is in the desert sector."

(_As the others start to head to the scanners, while Jeremy started the virtualization process. When the others got to the scanner room and entered the capsules which closed behind them._)

Jeremy: "Scanner Aelita. Scanner William. Scanner Yumi. Transfer Aelita. Transfer William. Transfer Yumi. Virtualization."

(_Aelita, William, and Yumi virtualized in the desert sector. William spawned with the same suit he had before X.A.N.A. had captured him and used him as a slave._)

Jeremy: "The tower should be just ahead from your position."

Aelita: "I see the tower."

(_As they headed to the tower 3 figures popped up on Jeremy's screen._)

Jeremy: "There are three kankerlots up ahead."

William: "Kankerlots? X.A.N.A. must be going really easy on us."

(_As the three kankerlots approached them, Yumi threw a fan at them. But one of them shot it and the fan came right back to her and the minions returned fire._)

Yumi: "Take cover!"

(_They all hide behind a large rock. Aelita shot an energy field at one of them but it jumped to the side making the shot miss._)

Aelita: "They don't really fight like that."

Jeremy: "X.A.N.A. must have his game up since last time. I hope Ulrich and Odd are alright."

(_Meanwhile Odd and Ulrich were getting beaten up by the specters._)

Ulrich: "Either it's been that long or they hit harder then they use to."

(_As he said that a specter kick Ulrich to a support beam which took a big bend on impact. Meanwhile Urma arose for the sewers onto the bridge leading into the factory. She saw smoke rising from a distance._)

Urma: "That must be the forest. Hope the firefighters are handling it alright."

(_As she said that she heard a small shout of pain from the factory. She quickly ran in to see Ulrich and Odd beaten up pretty badly with the two spectors. She quickly jumped down on one of the spectors sending it to the ground and she quickly ran to the others._)

Urma: "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Ulrich: "Don't really have time for that."

Odd: "Besides, it's not safe here."

(_Right then a spector lunged at them. Urma turned around and kicked him back._)

Urma: "I can take it."

Ulrich: "Fine. Odd, go help Jeremy deactivate the tower."

Odd: "Ok."

(_Odd quickly went to the elevator down to the computer room._)

Ulrich: "Let's see what you can do."

(_Odd entered the computer room._)

Odd: "Jeremy, virtualize me."

Jeremy: "You left Ulrich alone!?"

Odd: "We … got an unexpected guest helping us out."

Jeremy: "Who?"

Odd: "The new girl. She's a pretty good fighter."

Jeremy: "(_sigh_) Head to the scanners. They others need help."

(_Odd went into the scanner room and entered one of the scanners._)

Jeremy: "Scanner Odd. Transfer Odd. Virtualization."

(_Odd was virtualized onto Lyoko. Yumi took one of the kankerlots with the fan. A kankerlot started to focus fire on Odd. Odd lunged behind a rock._)

Odd: (shouting) "You're having trouble with **kankerlots**!"

Yumi: "They're more agile than usual!"

(_Odd started to fire some laser arrows taking both of them out._)

Odd: "But not agile enough."

(_But right then, two Blocks started marching in sending shots in. William supersmoked his way behind one a stabbed it. The other turned around about to fire but Aelita shot an energy field instantly killing it. Aelita quickly headed for the tower._)

Jeremy: "Look out. There are two Tarantulas and two hornets approaching."

(_Right there Aelita was shot by a hornet. Yumi and Odd returned fire at the hornets while William shots an energy swing at a tarantula the shot missed the beast and it turned all attention towards William. The tarantula lunged high in the air and crushed William with its two arm cannons instantly devirtualizing him. William came out on a scanner with steam coming out._)

(_Meanwhile, Urma and Ulrich while fending off the spectors they still held off strong. William came up from the elevator._)

Urma: "Who's that?"

Ulrich: "A friend."

(_Back at Lyoko, the Aelita and Yumi were taking cover behind a rock from the tarantula. Odd has just finished off the other hornet. Yumi threw a fan at the tarantula but the beast blocked it. Right then Aelita shot an energy field which hit the monster devirtualizing it. Aelita quickly entered the tower, levitated herself to the top floor, and deactivated the tower._)

Jeremy: "Return to the past now."

(_A white beam arose from the hologram projector as it spread across the globe, turning back the clock. When the flash ended the gang was back in the class room when Urma tripped._)

Sissi: "What a cults."

(_The class laughed._)

Urma: (in her thoughts)"_Didn't this happen an hour or two ago? And why doesn't anyone remember a thing?_ (She started to get up embarrassed and returned to her seat.) _It looks like I'll have to act like nothing happened for now._ [She sits down next to Odd] (outloud) I've been at this school for less than a day and somebody wants to ruin my life."

Odd (whispering): "Don't worry about Sissi she can be a real pain sometimes she always thinks she has power just because she is the principal's daughter. The names Odd by the way."

Urma: "Mine's Urma if you didn't hear it the first time. _He definitely said some extra stuff. It seems obvious that Odd and his friends are involved with this and are probably the only other people who remembers what happened._"

(_The day went normal with no fire at all. The gang are at the courtyard assessing what they just experienced with the attack._)

Odd: "So, any idea why your multi-agent didn't destroy X.A.N.A.?"

Jeremy: "I have no idea. It's impossible."

Yumi: "X.A.N.A. or not, this is serious."

William: "So, I guess we have to be the Lyoko warriors."

Aelita: "It's not going to be the same, the monsters were far more aggressive than before."

Ulrich: "We could recruit Urma. She really held her ground against the spectors. She would make a great addition to the team."

Jeremy: "Maybe but we need to know if we can trust her. We barely know her after all."

Aelita: "Still we need to know how X.A.N.A. is alive and how to destroy him."

(_Up on the 3__rd__ floor of the dormitory wing, Urma is unpacking her luggage into her dorm._)

Urma: "So from what I can tell, Odd and his friends have something to do with the mass fire and those men in black. They also apparently have time travel involve. (_She looks out the window to see Odd and his friends together._) Whatever you're hiding, Odd, I'm going to find out."

Jeremy: "So it's settled. The Lyoko warrior are back in action."

(_Meanwhile, near the soda machine the robotic mosquito is sending live footage of the conversation. Its viewer is in a dark room, hiding in the shadows. Watching and listening through the small computer screen._)

Mysterious Man: "If only you knew Mr. Belpois. If only you knew what's happening around you."

(_The man grinned and started to chuckle knowing that his enemies are deep in the dark for now._)

* * *

><p>The next part may take a while so be patient. R&amp;R<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Lies

**Boring Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Code Lyoko except for Urma. **

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>(<em>The next day, <em>_Jeremy was on the computer scanning the digital sea for_ any sign of _X.A.N.A._)

Jeremy: "Come on, where can he be."

(_When the scan was complete, he was shocked and quickly ran for the cafeteria. There, Ulrich, William, Aelita, and Yumi are sitting together while Urma was sitting alone at another table. Jeremy came to the table, looking a little panicked, sat down with the others._)

Ulrich: "Jeremy, what's the matter?"

Jeremy: "Where's Odd?"

Ulrich: "He overslept so I just let him sleep in."

Jeremy: "I guess we'll tell him later."

Aelita: "Tell us what? Did you find X.A.N.A.?"

Jeremy: "No, but you know how the multi-agent destroyed all the Replikas? Well, when I scanned the digital sea, the scan picked up a lot of Replikas. More than there ever were."

(_The others went into shock when they heard this. They then quickly calm down so no attention would be drawn.)_

Aelita: "Can't we just use an improved multi-agent on X.A.N.A.?"

Jeremy: "I thought of that but the scan shown that the Replikas were created by an entirely new host."

Ulrich: "In French?"

Jeremy: "It's not X.A.N.A."

William: "So then who's the one trying to kill us?"

Jeremy (_a little stressed_): "I don't know."

Yumi: "Why don't we rebuild the Skid? It's the only thing we can do if we are going to find out more about this new enemy."

Jeremy: "It's going to take me a month to program a new one, but for now all we can do is stop any attacks he- she- it throws at us."

(_Meanwhile at the other table, Urma was drawing a map of the factory, careful that no one notices._)_  
><em>

Urma: "So there was a sewer entrance at this end of the bridge and two dangling wires here. (_She then circles where the elevator should be._) That elevator obviously hold importance and where the magic happens. Looks like I need another trip to the factory."

Sissi: "What you got there, dweeb."

Urma: "Buzz off, Sissi. It's none of your business."

(_Sissi quickly grabbed the map and ran off._)

Urma: "Hey give that back!"

(_Urma quickly got up and chased after her. She burst through the cafeteria door as Sissi went into the dorms. Urma tried to get in but Nicholas and Herve blocked the door._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Inside, Odd was walking down the staircase talking to himself.<em>)

Odd: "I can't believe Ulrich didn't wake me up. It's pancake breakfast today."

Sissi: "Out of my way!"

(_Sissi shoved Odd out of the way and continued run._)

Odd: "What the."

(_He heard voices outside._)

Urma: "Let me through."

Herve: "No way."

(_Odd came out of the door that the two were blocking._)

Odd: "Hey Urma, what's going on?"

Urma: (_inner thoughts_) "_I can't let him find out that I know about the factory. Nor can I let Sissi rat me out to her dad that I've already snuck out of school grounds in less a week._ (out loud) Odd, what's Sissi's dorm number?"

Odd: "331. What's the probl-"

(_Before Odd could finish his sentence, Urma burst in between Nicholas and Herve's arms and through the doors. She continued to sprint up the stairway to the 3rd floor of the dorms._)

Odd: "Hey! Wait up."

(_Odd hastily went after her._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile, Sissi had made it to her room and immediately locked the door.<em>)

Sissi: "Now let's see what we got here that's not my business. (_She looked at paper. She was first puzzled at what looked like chicken scratches. Then she read the labels and she read the label and a big grin went on her face._) So, she snuck out on the first day. I've got to tell daddy about this."

(_Just then there was a knock on the door._)

Urma: "Sissi! Open up right now!"

Sissi: "No way. I'm showing this to my father."

Urma: "Then I have no choice."

(_She went into her pockets and pulled out a paper clip. She unfolded the paperclip and started to pick the lock._)

Odd: "Urma, *huff puff* com on you can tell me. We're friends right?"

Urma: "Right."

Odd: "Then what did Sissi do?"

Urma: "She took something from me and I'm getting it back."

Sissi: "Wow. You're dating Odd!? That's pathetic."

Urma: (extremely annoyed) "Sissi, you better shut up cause WE AREN'T DATING! AND WHEN I GET IN HERE I'M GOING TO -"

Herve: "There she is."

(_Odd and Urma turned to see Herve pointing towards them with Nicholas and Jim behind them._)

Jim: "Urma, I don't want to hear why you are picking the lock of one of your peers' dorm. You and Odd will report to the principal's office immediately."

Odd: "But I didn't do anything."

Jim: "Now!"

(_On the other side of the door, Sissi was snickering over her little victory that can be made bigger._)

* * *

><p>Delmas: "Ms. Clarice, you have been in this school for less than two days and you have already been found trying to break into my daughter's room. What do you have to say for yourself?"<p>

Urma: "Sissi stole a drawing from me and won't give it back. I worked hard on it."

Belmas: "Is that so. Even if that's what happened, that gives you no right to break into another student's room to get it back. You should have gotten help from another teacher. For now, I'm going to let you off the hook **just this once**. From now on I don't want to hear anything like this again. As for you stolen item, I will talk to my daughter to return your stolen possession and she will be punished accordingly. You two may go now."

Urma: "Thank you, Principal Delmas."

(_As they began to leave, Sissi burst through the door holding the map._)

Sissi: "Daddy, Urma has been -"

Delmas: "Elizabeth, I have had enough of your behavior. Stealing from other students? I have raised you better than that. Now you will return Ms. Clarice's drawing immediately."

Sissi: "It's not a -"

(_The Principal gave her an intimidating glance that indicated he didn't want to hear it. Frustrated, Sissi returned the map to Urma._)

Delmas: "Odd, Urma, you may leave."

(_Urma and Odd left the principal's office._)

* * *

><p>Urma: "Elizabeth. Huh? I have an aunt named Elizabeth. Much nicer thou."<p>

Odd: "I'd bet. So anyway, you can draw?"

Urma: "Yup."

Odd: "Can I have a look?"

Urma: "Well… (_inner thoughts_) _This is going to tricky._ (out loud) I sort of lied about it being a drawing. I actually snuck out of school and went for a night walk. Then, I came across this abandoned factory. I didn't really get to explore it because I realize how late it was. But I got a look inside through the entrance. So I decided to draw a map of the place and fill the rest in as I went along. So when Sissi stole it, I didn't want her to tell Principal Delmas I've been sneaking out of school grounds already."

(_Upon hearing this he was surprised._)

Odd: "You snuck out of school on the first night?"

Urma: "Not so loud. I'll show the map later. I got english class."

Odd: "Huh. Same here."

Urma: "Still, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review for better content.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Suspicions

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had computer problems. Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>(<em>They both hurried to English class. Odd sat next to his old pal, Ulrich, while Urma sat in the corner inward to the building. Odd leaned slightly towards Ulrich.<em>)

Odd: (whispering) "Urma was at the factory last night."

(_Ulrich held his breath from screaming out of shock._)

Ulrich: (whispering) "Odd, if this is another lame joke,-"

Odd: "No it's not. She said so herself. And she's defiantly going to continue exploring it."

Ulrich: "How much did she see?"

Odd: "Not much thou. But she started drawing a map and is going to fill it out as she goes."

Ulrich: "Jeremy has to know. We'll talk about this later."

Odd: "I'm going to talk to her at lunch and see what her route will be."

Ulrich: "Alright. Just make sure she stays away from the elevator."

Odd: "That goes without saying."

* * *

><p>(<em>As the bell rings for lunch, Odd scrambles to find Urma. He finds her sitting alone at a table.<em>)

Odd: "Hey Urma."

Urma: "Oh. Hi Odd. I guess you want to see the map."

Odd: "You bet."

(_Urma carefully pulled out the map in case Sissi or a teacher were watching. She unfolded the map. Odd took a look at the detailed, yet slightly sloppy, map and noticed the elevator was marked._)

Odd: "Why is the elevator circled?"

Urma: "Well I was going to put a big X in that circle since it probably is very dangerous being rundown an all. But Sissi took it before I could."

(_She proceeded to put an X on the elevator._)

Odd: "So what's so interesting about the factory? I explored it myself but there isn't anything there."

Urma: "Because I like to explore stuff. Also don't ruin anything, I want everything I see to be a surprise."

(_Odd saw Jeremy signal him to talk to him._)

Odd: "Well my friends are calling me over."

Urma: "Okay, see ya."

(_Odd sat next to his pals._)

Jeremy: "Ulrich told me what's going on. How bad is it?"

Odd: "She said she would stay away from the elevator. But she going to keep exploring the factory."

Ulrich: "Why don't we just let her join? She was able to hold off the spectors."

Jeremy: "That would be the case, but we barely know. We don't know if she can keep a secret or whether she will follow instructions."

Odd: "Actually, she did use a pretty good lie to convince the principal that the map was a drawing that she put a lot of work in when Sissi stole it."

Jeremy: "When did that happen?"

Odd: "This morning. That's how I knew about it."

Jeremy: "*sigh* I'll think about it later. For now, I'll check the security cameras whenever she enters."

* * *

><p>(<em>Later that day<em>_, gym class has started outside. Coincidentally, Urma had also had class with the Lyoko warriors._)

Jeremy: "Isn't it kind of weird that at least two of us have class with her most of the time."

Ulrich: "It's probably just a strange coincidence, Jeremy. Don't let it bother you."

Jeremy: "I wouldn't be if there wasn't a chance she could find the super computer."

Jim: "Alright! Pipe down. We're starting class with three laps around the track. Move, move, move!"

(_The class steadily got up and began to sprint. After the first lap, Ulrich was in the lead as usual. But as soon as he turned his head, he noticed Urma was right behind and gaining on him. Ulrich, being a bit competitive, sped up. After the second lap, they were neck and neck and were about to overlap the herd. Urma nimbly zig-z__agged her way through the crowd and was in the front and was the first to finish the laps._)

Jim: "Very good, Urma. That reminds me when I had to outrun a bear. But I'd rather not talk about it. But if there is one thing you should know, (_shouting at the top of his lungs_) DON'T RUN FROM A BEAR. I learned from experience."

Ulrich: *catching his breath* "Your pretty fast."

Urma: *heavily breathing* "You too. The name's Urma by the way."

Ulrich: "Ulrich Stern. I'm a friend of Odd. Pleased to meet you."

Urma: "You too."

Ulrich: "You had some really good reflexes. You easily slipped through the crowd."

Urma: "Well, I could never really sit still when I was a kid."

(_By now, the others have finished their laps.)_

Ulrich: "See you later."

(_The rest of the day went by without an attack.)_

* * *

><p>(<em>As the school day ended, Aelita and Jeremy were having a chat.<em>)

Jeremy: "I'm telling you isn't it weird she's with one of us in every class she has. I'm telling there is something up with her."

Aelita: "Your just being paranoid. It's just a coincidence. Just focus on rebuilding the Skid so we can quickly ended this and go back to our lives."

Jeremy: "*heavy sigh* Fine. I'll be at the factory if you need anything."

* * *

><p>(<em>That night at the factory, Urma came out of the sewer entrance and went in. Jeremy had fallen asleep on the keyboard. She went down the hanging cables and approached the elevator. She then called up the elevator and entered. She then pushed the button to go down but nothing happened.<em>)

Urma: "What's wrong with this thing."

(_She took a closer look and soon found that the case was loose. She opened the case to revealt a keypad._)

Urma: "Of course there's a password. It's best not to get caught so I'd better head back."

* * *

><p>Happy New Year!<p>

Sorry for the lack of updates for the past couple of months. A lot of personal things happened but I'll release more content much sooner.

Want to see something improved. Have an idea of an attack. Message me or give a review.

See yay!


	5. Chapter 5: Kat's Out of the Bag

So to make up for the lack of updates, I'm posting a 2nd chapter today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>(<em>The mysterious man was looking through recordings of the recent attacks on the Lyoko warriors with their fighting techniques in Lyoko and the real world on nine computer screens. He then starts to watch the conversations about who their new enemy is. He takes a slight smirk.)<em>

Mysterious Man: "As much as I _enjoy_ watching you seven run around confused, I think it's time to reveal the man behind the curtain. Kat."

Kat: "Yes."

M.M.: "Shed some light upon them so they will know what they truly should be afraid of."

Kat: "Affirmative."

M.M.: "*chuckles* I cannot wait to see the fear in their eyes."

* * *

><p>(<em>The first week of school has ended with several difficult attacks. It's morning<em>_ in the mess hall, all the warriors are having breakfast._)

Jeremy: "This new enemy of ours is getting stronger with those modified monsters."

Odd: "Who knew it was possible for just one Kankerlot to nearly beat us."

Aelita: "Jeremy, how's the progress on the Skid?"

Jeremy: "I'm almost done with the main part of the Skid. But seeing more and more of how dangerous this new enemy becomes, I'm going to have to add modifications to it. Who knows what extra artillery this person has in the Digital Sea."

Odd: "What we need is a new vehicle or something."

Jeremy: "Sorry, Odd but I got my hands full with programming the Skid. I don't have any time for new gear."

Ulrich: "All we need to do is improve on the way we fight and be more aware of our surroundings. Then we will have an easier time fighting them and will not have to rely on our special abilities on Lyoko so much."

(_Several tables across from them. Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas are sitting together._)

Sissi: "My precious Ulrich and his friends are acting more and more suspicious every day. Ulrich obviously lied about how they are not hiding anything."

Nicholas: "Maybe they are partaking in some weird rituals where one by one they mummify people to raise an army of the dead to take over the world."

Sissi: "Hah. Only you would think up such a ridiculous idea."

Herb: "So why are you so interested anyway?"

Sissi: "Because a destined couple should know each other's secrets."

Nicolas: (_whispering to Herb_) "Now that's just creepy."

(_Meanwhile at Urma's table going over what she knows about the group's secret. Her map has grown bigger and has found some nice places. Like the one that leads to the roof were she can get a nice view of the stars._)

Urma: (_inner thoughts_) "So whenever an unnatural event occurs Odd and his pals go to that abandoned factory and take an elevator lift down to some place. There, over time, they somehow stop the unnatural event dead in its tracks and then return to the past which erases everyone's memories except for their own and mine. But what causes these events and why? Also how do I remember these events and what's down that elevator? Ugh, this is giving me a head ache."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile<em>_ at the scanner room. One of the scanners opens up as a mechanical creature quickly moves out and climbs the ladder leading to the computer room. This unknown thing climbs onto the chair and starts typing. Then a tower is activated._)

Kat: "I'm in."

* * *

><p>(<em>Later<em>_ at the rec room, Jeremy's laptop started beeping. Jeremy opens the laptop to see an activated tower._)

Jeremy: "There's an activated tower in the forest sector. Let's not stick around to find out what its up to."

(_The warriors quickly headed for the forest._)

Sissi: "Looks like they're on the move. Let's follow them."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile, Urma was taking a walk around the city. Since it was a Saturday she was allowed to. She then passed the factory.<em>)

Urma: "Looks like if I'm going to find some answers, I'm going to have to get down that elevator."

(_She then sees the Lyoko warriors climbing out of the sewers and she quickly hides on the side of the bridge. The warriors started to head into the factory and Urma goes back on the surface of the bridge._)

Urma: "Perhaps another time."

(_When she starts to walk on the sewer entrance as she leaves, Sissi started to rise up from there making Urma trip._)

Sissi: "Watch where you're going cults. Because of you I've lost my cell phone for this entire week."

Urma: "And here we have the girl with the hollow head. And what brings you here?"

Sissi: "Why should I tell you?"

Urma: "Because you should know the I've been exploring this place and can help as a navigator."

Sissi: "I don't need you. I have help"

(_Sissi exits the sewer entrance with Herb and Nicolas following._)

Urma: "Oh please. They won't help much. And like I've said, you don't know where to start. But I do."

Sissi "Hmm. How about we work together. You help me bust them and ... I'll call it truce for the next week."

Urma: "Ok but I'm in charge."

Sissi: "Fine."

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile in the factory, the warriors waited for the elevator.<em>)

Jeremy: "Be ready for anything."

Sissi: "Ah hah! I knew you were up to something!"

Urma: "Sissi, stealth was the key to this."

Ulrich: "And what are you doing here with **Sissi**."

(_They started to climb down the ropes Herb started to stall sliding down so he hung on. Urma jiggles the rope to make him fall._)

Urma: "Trying to stop her from dying to her own stupidity."

Yumi: "Go away Sissi."

Sissi: "Not until you tell us what you are hiding."

Aelita: "It's dangerous here. You should go."

Kat: "She's right you know."

(_They turned to see a figure lurking in the shadows under the platform._)

William: "Who are you?"

(_The creature walked out into the lighting. The creature is a robotic panther with a bladed coned mouth with a smaller on o the end of it's tail. When Urma saw the beast, she had blurry image that left as soon as it came. But the strange sense of familiarity of the beast stuck to her though she swore she had never seen it._)

Kat: "That doesn't matter. What does matter is that death is upon you and it won't be pleasant."

Urma: "You must be joking. We outnumber you 7 to 1."

Herb: "Can't you count, there's 10 of us."

Urma: (_Pointing to Herb, Nicolas and Sissi._) "You three can't fight."

Kat: "Anyway, it's you who are outnumbered… (_Right then the elevator came and when it opened there were hornets, kankerlots, and griefers [oh my] in the elevator._) …and outgunned."

(_Then, more of these minions came out of the shadows and surrounded them. Some came from the ceiling and four griefers slid down the ropes [two on each] two of them stayed hanging on the rope._)

Herb: "What are those things?"

Kat: "Fresh virtual monsters specially made for your execution. I spent **all** morning mass producing them for your execution."

Urma: "Not if I have anything to say about it."

(_Urma lunged at Kat and grabbed the necks of the two griefers that stood by Kat in midair. When she landed on Kat, she sandwiched Kat's head with the two griefers' heads killing the griefers. A hornet head-butted her on the back and fired a laser. Urma slammed into the wall and was hit by the laser. Urma then threw a bolt lying on the ground at the elevator switch causing it to close._)

Urma: (_Shouting)_ "What are you doing just sitting there! Just run! Forget about me!"

(_As much as they stalled, they ran to the elevator and the door closed just in time. Urma then regained her strength and quickly ran with Kat behind her. Back at the elevator, the group started to calm down._)

* * *

><p>Odd: "I can't believe we just left her there."<p>

Ulrich: "We had no choice.*Huff* Escape was our only option."

Odd: "But we can't just leave her out there. We have to help her."

Yumi: "That's suicide."

Aelita: (peeved and almost crying) "That doesn't mean we just let her die. We already lost one. *pause* we aren't going to lose another."

(_The warriors all remembered what happened to Franz Hopper. The elevator door opened to the computer room._)

Sissi: "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Jeremy: "I'm putting the elevator on lockdown. William, defend this room. Ulrich, Odd, go rescue Urma. You girls will have to be on your own on Lyoko."

Odd: "Got it."

(_William found a pipe to fight with. Odd and Ulrich exit using the hole in the wall._)

Jeremy: "We might have to fill in that hole sometime."

* * *

><p>(<em>Aelita and Yumi use the ladder to the scanners and are surprised to see no monsters spawning. They stepped in the scanners.<em>)

Jeremy: "Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Virtualization."

(_The girls spawned in the forest sector._)

Jeremy: "The tower is just up ahead."

(_Aelita and Yumi quickly moved to the tower only to find 2 Krabs, 2 Tarantulas, and 2 Blocks guarding the tower. The monsters began to fire, so they took cover behind a rock._)

Yumi: "Jeremy, why didn't you tell us about a those monsters."

Jeremy: "What monsters? There aren't any on my screen. (_Jeremy's map started to go static as the monsters started to appear._) What the? What's going on?"

M.M.: "Many things are going on right now. For one. The new girl is being chased by my panther-like robot while two of your friends are on a suicide mission trying to rescue her. Two more of you are forced to confront heavy artillery. Finally, you and the rebellious kid are babysitting three Kadic Academy students who have no use what so **ever**."

Sissi: "Hey!"

Jeremy: "Who are you? And what are you planning to do?"

M.M. "My name is James Wagner. As for what I'm plan to do, what anybody with an army of monsters would do, try to take over the world! I mean what else would you do with all of this technology designed for war?"

(_James had a lab coat and hair much like Kadic's drama teacher. He had wrinkles on his forehead and his eyes were red from staring at a computer screen for too long, evidence that he slept even more rarely than Jeremy does.)_

Aelita: "So you're the one behind all this madness."

James: "Yes, yes and once Kat finishes you, I'll be home free."

Yumi: "Not if we have anything to say about it."

James: "Like any of you can defeated one of the first A.I."

William: "You mean it's-"

James: "X.A.N.A.? Oh no. Kat is much older than him and has more intelligence and experience. You see I've been watching throughout you're adventures. I've watched you struggle to survive, I've watched you love and hate. I have watched all of your sufferings throughout your journey. From that, I know your strengths and weaknesses. I know what you all desire most. I can read all of you all like open books. I am your worst nemesis coming to life. You can't defeat me no matter how hard you try! I am insanity ITSELF!"

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile, Urma, having lost Kat and the monsters for now, is resting with her back against a crate, catches her breath and regain her strength.<em>)

Urma: (_talking to herself_) "That was the most down right ridiculous thing I have ever done. Surprised I actually survived that. (_Urma is still injured by the wounds from the diversion._) That giant hornet sure packed a punch."

(_She started to hear footsteps coming towards her. Urma tries to get up but she's too weak to get up. As the footsteps come closer and closer she is relieved to see Ulrich and Odd coming._)

Ulrich: "You ok?"

Urma: "No. I'm horribly injured. I can't get up."

(_Odd started to pick Urma up and laid her on his back._)

Ulrich: "You're lucky to survive that."

Urma: "I'll be lucky to survive when this is all over."

(_They spot an array of shadows approaching._)

Odd: "Let's move."

(_They quickly scamper away before the creatures turned around the corner. But…_)

Kat: "Going somewhere?"

(_Kat was standing right in front of them on a crate. Ulrich and Odd fell startled and dropped Urma. When Urma made eye contact with Kat she experienced another headache._)

Odd: "How did you-?"

Kat: "Heat vision."

(_The troops advanced closer. The two quickly got up._)

Kat: "That was a little unsportsworthy of me. I'll give you a **10** second head start. 1… 2… 3…"

(_They wasted no time as they picked up Urma and scurried to the super computer still confused on what just happened._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Meanwhile on Lyoko, Yumi and Aelita are fighting off the monsters. Yumi threw her fan at a Block devirtualizing it and Aelita fired an energy field at a Krab destroying that as well. But the firepower of the troops only gave them small windows of opportunity to do so.<em>)

James: "It's no use. The formation is too strong to penetrate fast enough to deactivate the tower. Give up! There is nothing you can do to win within the given time you have!"

(_Sissi, Nicolas and Herb were shivering in fear. Herb held on to Sissi but she shove him back._)

Herb: "Alright you win. I had enough of this prank."

James: "Prank? This is as real as reality gets."

(_Ulrich and Odd come crawling out of the hole carrying Urma._)

William: "You guys okay?"

Odd: "We're fine. But Urma isn't in good shape."

Ulrich: "Something doesn't seem right. Shouldn't that robotic kitty be right on our tail?"

James: "I see you're valiant heroes have returned successful."

Odd: "Who is that? He looks like our drama teacher."

James: "The name's James. I have watched the chronicles of your struggle against the A.I., X.A.N.A. and I have watched the creation of this super computer as Franz Hopper built it bit by bit."

Aelita: "You knew my father?"

James: "Yes, yes and he should have known what was coming for him when one of his creations was designed to be his slave. I'm quite surprised how it all went. For a genius he would've thought of a better idea. It's stupid really."

(_Aelita became enraged on how James spat at her father's sacrifice. She spread her angel wings and charged a big energy field __and fired it at the crowd destroying the remaining monsters. But when she landed, she was drained of any energy to get up._)

Jeremy: "Aelita are you okay?"

Aelita: "I'm fine… just tried."

(_Jeremy spawned the Overboard near Aelita.)_

Jeremy: "Yumi, get Aelita to the tower."

Kat: "Not so fast."

(_They all looked up to see Kat laying on the scaffolding above with his monsters._)

William: "How long were you there?"

Kat: "Around the time Ulrich and Odd arrived. I just wanted to see how long it would take to notice me. Well, it's time to end this now that we are all in one place. "

(_Kat and the monsters jumped down and began to attack._)

Jeremy: "Yumi, please hurry."

(_Yumi had already put Aelita on the Overboard and started to push it to the tower. Ulrich went face to face with Kat. William defended Sissi, Herb, Nicolas and Urma from the monsters. While Odd defended Jeremy, Yumi and Aelita entered the tower and Yumi rose with Aelita but not the Overboard. When they reached the upper platform, Aelita had enough strength to stand up and walk. Aelita slowly entered the code to turn off the tower with Yumi helping her stand up. When the tower deactivated the monters all collapsed but Kat was still standing._)

Kat: "Till we meet again."

(_Kat then left through the hole in the wall._)

Ulrich: "What was that about?"

Sissi: "Will someone please tell me what's going on!?"

Jeremy: "Just in a sec I just got to return to the past now."

(_The super computer emitted the white beam._)

* * *

><p>(<em>The Lyoko warriors are in the cafeteria. After sharing each other's points of view.<em>)

Odd: "So this James fellow not only plans to take over the world, but he also admits that every other super villain does the same thing. Man does this guy have a sense of comedy."

Ulrich: "What really gets to me is that he used more than force against us, he also seemed to predict our train of thought to predict our actions."

Jeremy: "Which is why we need to be on our toes with this guy. He's a psychopath that will play us for fools."

(_Jeremy turned to see Aelita looking down._)

Jermey: "What's wrong?"

Aelita: "James said he knew my father. I just wonder exactly what connections he had with him."

William: "Are you sure that it wasn't part of the mind games?"

Yumi: "And wouldn't we have found out something about him at the Hermitage?"

Aelita: "I guess. But it still bugs me."

(_Meanwhile at another table._)

Urma: "I guess I found out the how part of their secret and a little bit of the why, just didn't expect it to be painful. But now I got the feeling that I'm going to be a target for that thing. Looks like there's no turning back. But before I can do anything, I've got to find out that password."

* * *

><p>Again sorry for lack of content.<p>

Hope you enjoyed and have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6: The 7th warrior

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>(<em>Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and William are all sitting in the rec room.<em>)

Odd: "So Einstein, what's the update?"

Jeremy: "In a matter of 2 weeks Aelita and I have managed to reprogram the main body of the Skid and it will take about another week to redesign and virtualize the new NavSkids."

William: "So we'll be able to pull the plug on James' operation."

Ulrich: "It won't be that easy, William. We know that he has a ton of Replikas all across the Digital Sea. What we need to do is find out where he's hiding and only then can this be all over."

Jeremy: "**IF** we find him. I'm not sure that'll happen before we all graduate."

Ulrich: "I don't think he'll give us that much time to find him because we will have destroyed plenty of his Replikas in those few years."

Odd: "So you're saying that we only have a limited amount of time before he starts his world invasion."

Ulrich: "Yep."

Jeremy: "Still we need to find out how he's going to achieve worldwide domination with his monsters. So we will know if we can stop him if he tries to invade."

* * *

><p>(<em>Cut to Urma's dorm, Urma tries to figure out what to do next with the warriors.<em>)

Urma: (talking to herself) "Ok let's review. There is a group of kids, roughly about my age, who fight this mad scientist who, from what I have been told, wants to take over the world and he also wants to kill the kids by breaking the laws of reality through a fancy computer. These kids fight this man through that saidcomputer. Finally after defeating said 'psychopath', they use the super computer to return to the past and erase everyone's memories of what happened except for them. But apparently I remember the events and they don't seem to know this. The only problem is I only heard one side of the story. So I must somehow communicate with the mad man. (_Urma massages her forehead._) Time for another break-in."

* * *

><p>(<em>That night, Aelita and Jeremy were working on the NavSkids.<em>)

Jeremy: "Testing power system."

(_Jeremy pressed the 'Enter' key on the super computer's keyboard and the monitor showed a NavSkids twirling around as the computer made a loading sound but the error icon appeared, indicating that the system was flawed._)

Jeremy: "*sigh* There just isn't enough power to distribute to the weapons system."

Aelita: "Well it's getting late. We should get going."

Jeremy: "You go ahead. I'll stay here for a little while."

Aelita: "Jeremy, you'll just get tired and won't make any progress. We'll figure it out in the morning."

Jeremy: "I know. But we need to try."

Aelita: "Jeremy, don't be like this again. If you keep doing this, you're going to lose what you have in Kadic."

Jeremy: "Kadic means nothing unless we beat James. Unless we beat him I'll never stop. (_Aelita could see the fear in Jeremy's eyes and gave him a hug to comfort him._) I'm just afraid."

Aelita: "It's okay to be afraid. As long as you fight back."

(_Aelita let go of Jeremy and he got up from his chair and they both headed to the_ elevator.)

* * *

><p>(Up<em> at the factory entrance, Urma had entered the complex. She was wearing darker clothing and had her face covered in more cloth. She jumps down to the lower deck of the building and heads toward the elevator lift. As she approaches the contraption, she notices the elevator rising and quickly moved to the side of the lift where she can conceal herself. As Jeremy and Aelita walk out Urma went farther into the shadows and stood as still as a tree. When the two left the factory she called the elevator unnoticed and quickly entered the lift.<em>)

Urma: "*talking to herself* Let's see. What's the password, 5-3-4-9."

(_The machine accepted the passcode and descended below. When the door opened, she saw the computer room she was familiar with. Urma approached the monitor to see the NavSkids._)

Urma: "Let's not mess with this stuff. (_She minimized the pages to the desktop. She glanced around a bit when she noticed a file marked 'Diary of Belpios'_) Interesting."

(_She opens the file and selects the first log._)

Jeremy: "Diary of Jeremy Belpois, Kadic Academy 8th grade student, October 9th. A few weeks ago, I was hunting for parts to finish building my miniature robots. I couldn't find anything around here I could use, so I decided to rummage for scrap in the abandoned factory not far from the academy. (Urma fast forward the log just a little.) …I stumbled upon a sort of complex with an entire computer lab with scanners and especially this totally insane mainframe. (_Urma paused the video._)"

Urma: "I could use this to figure things out."

(_She then noticed the elevator coming down. She started to panic a little, noticing that they blocked out the hole in the wall, making her accidentally press some keys activating a countdown sequence. Becoming more panicked, she quickly calmed down and noticed a ladder and instantly climbed down it. When the elevator door opened Jeremy and Aelita only saw a glimpse of the intruder._)

Jeremy: "I forget the laptop this one time and we get a break in."

(_Aelita called the others as Jeremy takes a look at the computer._)

Jeremy: "They activated a timed virtualization on them self. It has to be James or Kat."

* * *

><p>(<em>Below them Urma quickly looked around at the scanner room and hid in the open scanner next to the ladder so she can loop around them at first chance because they couldn't see her in that scanner from the ladder. As she takes a moment to breath while she waits, the doors closed on her and the panic returns. Urma bangs and kicks on the door till one kick dented the covering and a couple sparks fly for a sec when the scanner started up. She was scanned and virtualized into the desert sector of Lyoko.<em>)

(_She was wearing a yellow outfit that goes to the knees with long black pants, boots, and gloves. There was also a brown belt with two belt pockets one on each side with the right one being smaller. Finally, there was a short, red scarf around her neck._)

* * *

><p>(<em>Jeremy looked at the security footage of Urma. Ulrich, Odd, William, and Yumi exited the elevator.<em>)

Yumi: "Any news?"

Jeremy: "Looking at the security footage, it isn't James or Kat. The intruder also covered its face and is virtualized on Lyoko. It's obviously Urma."

Odd: "How was she able to find this place?"

Jeremy: "I don't know. But upon inspecting the scanner, she partly disconnected the ID part of the scanner so I can't target a remote devirtualization command onto her."

Ulrich: "Dark clothing and was able to operate the computer? How?"

Jeremy: "I don't know. Which is why we need to de-virtualize her so she can be interrogated."

Odd: "Why don't we just talk to her? She isn't irrational."

* * *

><p>(<em>Back on Lyoko, Urma was still getting used to the virtual world and the new look.<em>)

Urma: "This is amazing. I feel like I'm in a dream."

(_She reach into the larger pocket to find some shuriken._)

Urma: "If I'm armed, then they must have some too."

(_A buzzing sound came from her ear._)

Jeremy: "Hello? Urma? Can I get a response?"

Urma: "Um. Can you get me out of her?"

* * *

><p>(<em>In the lab, Jeremy got no feedback.<em>)

Jeremy: "It's not responding so we need to go in there."

* * *

><p>(<em>On Lyoko, Urma started to think things over.<em>)

Urma: "So I'm in some other world with no way of getting out and I don't know what happens if I die here so I need to just stay alive till I figure something out. … I guess my only option is to explore. (_She wraps her scarf around her head._) Hope there aren't any sand storms."

* * *

><p><strong>Like something that happened?<strong>

**Find something that needs work?**

**Leave a review!**

**But if not have a good day.**


End file.
